project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Horghan
Arthur Horghan was a new OC created by 2091riveraisrael, that was sent to be a new introduction within the Frozen Universe, which depicted a 25 year old Legend Elemental named Arthur Horghan, who was known to represent the seven Seas of the Frozen Universe, while at the same time possessing a human side of himself. He was known to have been best friends with Queen Elsa, at the time when they were children, despite their families not getting along with each other at the time, and often hanging out alone in secrecy, however, after the death of Arthur's parents along with Elsa's that same year, Arthur disappeared off the grid, only to return 10 years later about 7 months prior to the events of Frozen, where the then elemental reunited with Elsa, and the two became romantically involved, due to their huge bonding friendship, and them missing each other for several years, while at the same time, despite her nervousness of revealing her Frozen powers, Elsa would become amazed when she learns that Arthur is also an Elemental, but instead controls the Oceans instead of Ice, and instead of being cursed like Elsa to obtain frozen abilities, Arthur was flat out born as an Elemental. As the two made up for lost time, Elsa secretly married, at Aredelle Church, without anyone knowing, but 8 days following the marriage a major disaster erupted within Arendelle furthering causing Arthur to temporary lose the use of his legs, bounding him to a wheel wagon, where he was since then taken care of in secrecy by Elsa, even after her coronation as Queen during the events of Frozen. Elsa, shows a strong protective side towards Arthur, and would attempt to ward off attackers with the use of her Ice Powers, or through maturity, however after the events of Frozen, Arthur, was able to maintain ability to walk again, after he was healed by water, he has since then disappeared into the seas once again, and has not been seen since, but is still currently married to Queen Elsa, though he is no longer a king, as it was stated by Elsa that he no longer wanted to rule Arendelle and instead only wanted to be there for Elsa, which proved that Arthur's romance for Elsa was that of true love, it was never fully known what became of Arthur following Frozen, but it is possible that Arthur is now roaming the oceans around the world. Trivia *''Arthur was known to be a Frozen Parody Mirror of 2091riveraisrael's old Ocara Model that is currently being used in his old Adventure Time Insurrection Novel, the only difference between the two is unlike Finn who went rogue with his powers, Arthur has complete control and is kind hearted and loyal to others, while Aqua Finn was ruthless and Menacing towards the residents of Ooo...'' **''Another thing that differs both beings, is that ulike Ocara, Arthur Horghan no longer possesses an actual legendary form, where as Ocara possess his actual shark form, while as Arthur's only forms are both his water side, and Human side...'' **''They also both have a different design of Water Wings, which allow them to fly...'' *''Like Ocara, Arthur is able to fly with the use of Water Wings, however his wings differ from Ocara's design from the Adventure Time Insurrection Novel, as Arthur's wings appear to be more dragonfly like, while Ocara's appeared to be dragon like...'' *''It was never fully known how Arthur was able to locate Elsa again after 10 years, but it is possible that he was able to find her again, through the use of Elemental connection, or through love bonding, either way this was eventually repeated after the events of Frozen, when Arthur went missing, only the role was reversed, and he was found by Queen Elsa...'' *''Arthur is known to be a kind hearted individual, whom despite having parents that no longer appreciated nor liked Elsa's family, he treated Elsa and Anna with the most respect, however, this would still not faze Elsa and Anna's family as they still kept both girls away everytime he was caught talking with them...'' *''It was never fully known if Arthur's parents were Elementals as well, as they were never seen, but it is possible that he may have been created in the sea, and adopted by humans, as when he was asked about this by Elsa at one point when they were kids, Arthur mentions that he doesn't remember how he came to be, signifying that his past is so confusing that he doesn't even know who is parents are, or if he was even born on land at all...'' *''Unlike most characters in Frozen, Arthur is able to easily withstand Elsa's ice powers, the cause of this is most likely due to his Ocean Elemental, which in some occasions attend to be colder than vast seas on Earth, as this is proven in Frozen as he accompanies Elsa as she creates her Ice Palace, and he is no where phased by the freezing glaciers, and is even shown to be wearing nothing warm for Winter...'' Category:Male Creations Category:Characters Created by The PROJECT Corporation